


Back to School

by bathylas



Series: Lame High School Stuff [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Raiden Being a Little Bitch, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn’t bothered to talk to Raiden all weekend after the party, so of course he’ll be in the doghouse on Monday at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Seven Minutes! It’s not super required to read this story to understand it, but you’ll be missing out. Click here for Seven Minutes!  
> Seven Minutes can be found here -  http://archiveofourown.org/works/1170746 

The weekend passed by much faster than Raiden had expected. Unfortunately, it was back to that horrible routine of waking up early and slaving away at school.

Not only did Raiden have to deal with school, but now there was Sam to deal with.

He was not oblivious to the way high school worked - he knew that by the time Monday rolled around, everyone would know about him and Sam, and everyone would want to see it for themselves. Unlucky for them, Raiden was not about to put on a show for them.

The silver-haired teenager didn’t really know where him and Sam stood at this point; they hadn’t spoken since that Friday night, when Sam walked him home as if they had just gone on a sweet first date. Tch.

Raiden was mad, to say the least. The fact that he had been ignored all weekend gave him reason to think he was some trophy boyfriend or something. If Sam wanted to play that way - only giving the other attention in public - then Raiden was just going to make sure that wasn’t what he got.

Starting from the moment he stepped on campus, Raiden made the decision to simply avoid the jerk all day. Sam managed it for two days, so having the treatment turned on him wouldn’t hurt, would it?

There was only one class that he had to worry about, and that was math, which he had the Brazilian in. Raiden was a man of working around complications, he would figure out something.

His suspicions about the news spreading were confirmed as soon as he stepped in the hallway of the school. While he passed by students at their lockers, every once in a while he’ll catch someone staring. A few tried to be discrete while others practically squealed when they saw him, hoping they’ll catch a glimpse of the school’s latest couple. Too bad Raiden wasn’t interested at the moment.

He should have known that Courtney would be waiting for him by his locker.

"Raiden! How’s the whole boyfriend-thing going?" She called out, louder than Raiden would have liked. She didn’t even bother hiding her interest in the two, it seemed.

"Courtney, he’s not my boyfriend, at least, I don’t think." Raiden stated flatly. Courtney frowned at this.

"Only three days since the party and you’re already mad at him? You just get your feathers fluffed up over everything, don’t you," She groaned, poking him in the shoulder.

"I don’t get mad at everything, Courtney. Everything I do is completely justified," Raiden shot back.

"Oh, really? You’re worse than me when I’m PMSing sometimes. So why is Sam in the doghouse already?"

"He’s probably just using me for status or something, he hasn’t talked to me since Friday." Raiden explained, pulling a paper he needed from his locker a little too harshly and nearly ripping it. Courtney faced him with her shoulder leaning against the other lockers.

"Oh he didn’t call, and now you’re upset. I never thought I’d see the day where Raiden becomes a fussy lover. Cut him some slack, there has to be a reason he hasn’t talked to you," she replied. She then turned to look in her bag for who-knows-what.

"Yeah, there is a reason; he doesn’t care." Raiden deadpanned.

"Oh shush, Raiden. Let him explain himself before you start driving yourself crazy." Courtney spoke, grabbing concealer from her bag and attempting to pat some on the pale student’s neck with a sponge. When Raiden jumped back, she clucked her tongue irritably. "Your hickeys are still there, princess, I’m doing you a favor," she held him still so she could pat some of the cold liquid on and blend it in with foundation.

Raiden blinked, giving a Courtney a curt “thanks.” He closed his locker, glancing back at his friend.

"I’ll handle this the way I see fit, Courtney." He stated, turning and walking towards his first hour. Courtney groaned, watching him leave. It looks like Courtney needs to take this matter into her own hands once again, and the first step to her plan was to find Sam.

Finding Sam was hardly a challenge; he always liked to sit outside where he wouldn’t be bothered. It seems like today wasn’t his day, though, because he had three girls scattered around him, caught between flirting with him and interrogating him about Raiden.

"Alright ladies, I need him for a minute so you’re going to have to find someone else to flock to, sorry!" Courtney rambled, pulling the Brazilian up and away before anyone could protest.

"Sam, you need to go get your boyfriend because he’s getting fussy with you. No time to ask questions, the bell rings in, like, ten minutes, so get yourself over to his first hour, pronto!" The girl sent the student off as quickly as he pulled him aside. Hesitant to move in confusion, it took a moment before Sam processed what Courtney was saying and quickly walked to where Raiden would be. His own first hour was not too far down the hallway, so getting there on time wasn’t an issue.

One of his major setbacks, however, was making it to Raiden without being pulled aside by cliques upon cliques. Sometimes he was followed, sometimes apologizing and excusing himself was all he needed so he could continue on his way.

Raiden, standing by the door of his first class, heard the Brazilian accent headed this way, and he knew he had to escape. Thinking fast, he walked fast to the restroom at the end of the hallway, fast enough to get there and slow enough to not look suspicious. His heel made it past the restroom door just as Sam rounded the corner, stopping when he didn’t see the fluffy white hair of Raiden by his classroom. If not finding him wasn’t enough, the bell happened to ring at that moment. Shrugging, the man bid farewell to his followers and went to his own class. If there was an issue with Raiden he could always talk to him in their class together.

Raiden nearly ran to the door when he saw the coast was clear. Avoiding the man wasn’t going to be that hard, was it?

***

The other class periods melted by, Mondays were days where students saw all their classes unlike block days, which made everything go by faster. All there was left was lunch, then math, then art. Afterwards he was home free. Raiden made it quickly to where he sat with the others. Courtney, prompt as ever, was already there, along with Kevin.

"Hey, Raiden! How’ve you been?" Kevin exclaimed warmly. Courtney spoke before the male student could reply.

"He’s been a grump, that’s how he’s been. You don’t honestly think you can avoid Sam all day, do you?" Courtney snapped, not necessarily mad but definitely irritated.

"Courtney, didn’t I say that I’ll deal with it the way I choose to," Raiden snapped right back, and that’s the only time he let anyone in the group talk about the situation. Boris came in a bit later, and they ate, focusing their minds on other things to avoid Raiden’s primadonna rage.

Eventually the bell rang, signaling the moment Raiden was dreading. While the class had a seating arrangement that coincidentally kept Raiden and Sam separate, there was still the concern of entering and leaving. Raiden decided the best choice of action was to come in at the last moment and leave at the first second, not sparing a glance at anyone. The plan did work, to a point.

What Raiden didn’t anticipate was the fact that the majority of his school had waited long enough to see them together. When the bell sounded off for the last class of the day, Sam and Raiden had practically been corralled by classmates. Seeing the opportunity, Sam smiled sweetly at his sort-of-boyfriend.

"Ah! Raiden, I’ve been looking for you. Even with that snow white hair, you escape me sometimes. Walk with me?" Sam spoke, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, gently guiding the both of them through the crowd.

"I would, but I have some people I’ve got to talk to before I’m late, it’s really important-" Raiden lied, easily hiding himself in the crowd he was pulled out of. Waiting for it to be safe, Raiden made his way to the last class of the day.

So there is something wrong, Sam thought. Finding Courtney was the best way to figure things out.

He made his way to her locker since it was close to his next class. “Courtney, would you mind doing me favor?” Sam questioned, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She instantly looked over.

"Sure, what is it?" She smiled.

"All I need is for you to keep Raiden distracted until I can corner him at his locker. He has decided he isn’t going to face his problem so I will just have to come to him." Sam described, and with a confirmation from the blonde, he thanked her, heading off to the next place he needed to be.

***

As for every student, the last class of the day always moves the slowest. Both Sam and Raiden could barely keep themselves from staring at the clock in their classes, and when that bell rang out as a sign of liberation, both teenagers practically flung themselves off their chairs. Raiden rushed to his locker, rushing to grab what he needed and put away what he didn’t. Almost, almost…

"Hey, Raiden!"

Shit.

Raiden turned to see those trademark pink glasses and inwardly sighed. Courtney took his silence as a cue to continue.

"Okay, so you know how I had that party last weekend? Well, prom is coming up in like, three months, and I was wondering if it’d be worth it to throw a party for that, too, like an after party or something. What do you think? You think people would come?” Maybe the conversation was stupid, but if it bought time, then it worked.

"If it was anything like your last one, I wouldn’t count on it," Raiden responded.

"Oh, really? What would you do to make it better? Last time I checked, you weren’t much of a celebration connoisseur yourself,” she shot.

"Coming from the girl who asked me for my opinion. Wouldn’t the others be better at this than I am?"

Courtney shrugged, running out of things to say. The hallways started filling out quickly, and it wasn’t long before only the two of them were left.

"So… Anything interesting happen today?" Sam needs to get his ass over here right now.

Raiden glanced at Courtney quizzically. “Not really, school isn’t the most interesting place,” he answered. There was an awkward silence as the fluffy-haired man shuffled through his things.”What about you?” Raiden asked, not sure why the odd conversation came up.

"Not too much, besides the party I was stuck doing work all weekend, I stayed up until midnight getting stuff done so I feel like a zombie right now,” she returned. And just when he was needed, Sam showed up.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Raiden flinched, looking over at Sam and failing to hide his glare. He closed his locker, trying to walk away, but Sam grabbed him before he could. Courtney cleared her throat. “I guess this is where I leave. Have fun!” She called, turning and quickly leaving the hallway.

Sam blinked, letting go of Raiden once he knew the other male wasn’t going anywhere. “So, why are you so upset that you have to run from me?” San asked, staring into Raiden’s eyes for an answer.

"You never called," Raiden sighed.

…

Sam peered at Raiden in confusion. “That’s it?”

At Sam’s remark, Raiden too made a look of confusion. He nodded, glaring slightly.

"I figured you would want some space," he continued. "You did not seem your happiest after Friday."

Raiden blinked. That was it? He didn’t have much to say to that, other than a small “oh.”

"So you chose to run from me all day instead of face your problems?" Sam scolded. Raiden again replied with a small nod.

That’s when Sam shoved Raiden up against the lockers, grabbing his black T-shirt and pushing. His mouth moved close to the other male’s ear, biting on the shell. Shocked, Raiden had stiffened up, letting out a whimper once he felt teeth on his ear. Sam pulled away just a tiny bit.

"If you doubt that I actually like you…" he started, dragging a tongue from the base of Raiden’s neck to just below his ear, "then perhaps I’ll have to show you."

Raiden gasped as the Brazilian’s low growl went straight to his crotch. He grabbed his raven ponytail and pulled hard, making their lips collide. Sam replied with a dark chuckle, placing one hand on his chin and the other low on his hip. One of his legs raised, parting Raiden’s, slowly rubbing his knee under the quickly hardening crotch of the other teenager.

As things heated up, Raiden parted with Sam for air. Once he regained the slightest bit of composure, with Sam (surprisingly tenderly) nipping along his jawline, he gasped out “restroom. now.”

The school had a pretty strict policy on clearing the hallways once school was over. At this point there was no one left in the hallway, and if they didn’t move soon, an administrator would be bound to catch their act.

Sam leaned back with a grin, jumped forward for one quick peck on the lips, and placed both hands under the other male’s thighs, picking him up and taking him towards his request. Raiden gripped Sam’s shoulders in surprise and quickly wrapped his legs around the Sam’s hips.

Picking up Raiden wasn’t as much of a challenge as it sounds. He was thin, lined with a fair amount of muscle that didn’t weigh him down too much. Sam, however, was much bigger and had little problems carrying the student’s lithe form.

As he walked, Raiden came up with an idea. He leaned forward, giving Sam anything between soft grazes of teeth to harsh bites into skin. The man fumbled in his step a bit, stopping to fix himself with a strangled moan. Raiden smiled into the space between neck and shoulder, letting one hand drift back to his ponytail. He tightened his grip on the Brazilian’s hips and fixed himself so he could grind against him, only barely. Grinding and continuing his ministrations on Sam’s neck with a hair tug here and there made Sam moan loader, stopping in his tracks again.

"Keep that up, querido, and we won’t make it to the restroom," he purred, shifting Raiden up so all he could do is rub himself against his stomach and whine. Seeing him falling apart… I could get used to this, he thought, brushing his lips against the other’s cheek.

Only a few steps later, they made it to the restroom and crammed themselves in one of the stalls. Raiden’s feet hit the floor, and he decided it was his turn to be the dominant one. Pushing up against Sam so his back was to the wall, he gave him one kiss on the lips before dropping to his knees, hands trailing behind. He quickly made work of his jeans, fingers moving nimbly to reveal Sam’s cock. As soon as it was free from the fabric, he ghosted pale lips over the length of it. Blue eyes looked up at Sam’s hazel ones before he took the head into his mouth.

Sam’s head leaned back against the wall in a loud groan. He instantly dug his hand into the snow white hair. Raiden pressed forward, hands at the base while he slowly worked his mouth downwards. After making it halfway, he started bobbing, tongue dancing along the bottom of Sam’s cock as he moved. The Brazilian moaned and dug his nails into Raiden’s scalp. The teenager on his knees let out a gargled moan at that, bringing new sensations for the dick in his mouth.

Sam bit his lip and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I thought it was me showing you my appreciation?” He breathed, and at that, Raiden pulled off with a soft pop.

"I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?" Raiden asked with an dark smile once he felt Sam’s fingers tighten around his head. Laughing softly, his breath ghosting Sam’s head, he took Sam’s cock into his mouth once again and tasted the precome that had built up there. He sucked, scratching his nails up and down the Brazilian’s thighs.

Not being an expert at this by any means, Raiden took it slow, only speeding up in his ministrations once he knew Sam’s climax was close. Then, he doubled his efforts, taking in as much if Sam’s dick as he could and stroking what he couldn’t.

"Ah, Raiden!" Sam came with a strangled cry, tugging hard on Raiden’s hair. Raiden had popped off just in time for white streams to line his face. He stood up and kissed Sam as the other came down from his high and reached into Raiden’s pants, stroking him off until they were even. Raiden almost whimpered, hunched over the larger teenager and desperately bucking into his hand. The second time I leave with Sam getting my clothes dirty. After they had fixed themselves, Raiden cleaning the come off his face and Sam fixing his post-sex hair, they walked out of the restroom to hear…

A squeal?

Courtney rushed up to them with a gigantic smile. “Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute!” She chattered, showing that she had taken a picture of their escapade at the locker and sent it. Raiden frowned and grabbed her phone.

"What? It’s your fault you decided not to give the girls a little fan service!" She retorted, snatching her phone back and walking off. Sam glanced back at Raiden and gave him a saccharine kiss on the cheek.

"I think I should be going," he noted, gently grabbing one of Raiden’s hands and granting him another sweet kiss on his lips. This kiss was slow and gentle with no heated intentions behind it. He pulled away a bit and stared at Raiden’s eyes until he looked back.

"Do not doubt that I sincerely care for you, querido," he insisted. He kissed Raiden one last time before parting with a wave.

Raiden watched him leave and sighed. He just knew he wasn’t ever going to be able to be mad at Sam long.

"Courtney could boast about her way all she wants, but did her way lead to blowjobs in the school restrooms?" Raiden pointed out to no one in particular as he started to walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
